


Báscula

by RikaNonaka



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 16:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13815204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikaNonaka/pseuds/RikaNonaka
Summary: Allura tiene que enfrentar una batalla contra el que se ha convertido en su peor enemigo: la báscula.





	Báscula

Allura salió del baño y se secaba de forma diligente el cabello, sus piernas temblaban, aunque empezaba a acostumbrarse a aquella batalla matutina, cada asalto la dejaba cada vez más agotada.

Ese día tenía que verse con unos embajadores de planetas del cuadrante por el que pasaban pero antes de eso debía enfrentar a su nueva eterna rival.

Terminó de secarse el cabello y miró aquella curiosa máquina que Pidge y Lance habían llevado de su última visita al Space Mall, era cuadrado y medía apenas unos centímetros por encima del suelo pero desde que había llegado a la nave se había encargado de hacerle la vida imposible a la princesa.

Pidge le había llamado báscula y dijo que se encargaba de medir algo que llamaron “peso” que era una clase de medida que se calculaba en base de la masa del individuo que se paraba sobre ella y la gravedad a la que el mismo estaba sometido.

Y ahí fue donde empezó la primer batalla, Allura vió uno a uno a los paladines subirse a aquel objeto mientras, con risas, anotaban el “peso”, recordaba que se habían burlado de Hunk por pasarse de “carbinarios” y discutieron por 20 minutos sobre algo llamado “masa muscular” después de que Shiro se subiera a la máquina.

Fue cuando a ella se le ocurrió la brillante idea, le pidió a los paladines que le permitieran subirse a la máquina y cuando lo hizo unos extraños símbolos terrícolas aparecieron en la pantalla del objeto cuando se subió y los paladines quedaron boquiabiertos.

Lance intentaba decirle a la princesa que aquel objeto no era preciso, mientras Pidge y Hunk medían su cuerpo hablando en voz alta sobre si tendría algo que ver con la conformación de los cuerpos alteanos y al final terminaron hablando de las fiestas para los embajadores que hacían cada tanto. Lance y Hunk terminaron gritándose el uno al otro por, al parecer, la comida deliciosa de Hunk tenía cierta culpa y al final, después de un poco de insistencia, le habían permitido a Allura conservar aquella máquina.

Y así inició la batalla diaria con esa máquina, podía ver como los números cambiaban de forma constante y solían aumentar después de una de las reuniones con los embajadores, y así como cada día tenía otro enfrentamiento con la máquina. Subió a ella y los números aparecieron.

Pidge y Lance le habían ayudado a descifrarlos y con un suspiro notó que estos una vez más habían aumentado; tomó una nota mental de preguntar a Shiro sobre algún entrenamiento especial, Lance había mencionado que el ejercicio ayudaba a que los números bajaran, y con pesadez bajo de la máquina y se dedicó a vestirse.

Otra batalla pérdida pero al día siguiente habría otra más, aunque con la cena próxima no era probable que el resultado fuera a ser diferente.

**Author's Note:**

> Tardé en completar el reto debido a ciertos problemas personales pero trataré de terminarlo antes que acabe el mes.


End file.
